


Luci has a bit of an attachment to the sombrero.

by Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn



Series: Gabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKA, Angel and demon prom, Awkward Cas, F/M, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Mark Pellegrino in a sombrero, Misha Collins - Freeform, Prom!, Rachel Miner - Freeform, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Sebastian Roche - Freeform, genevieve cortese - Freeform, genevieve padalecki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn/pseuds/Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "I was hoping to request a reader/Gabriel where the reader realizes that her old school prom was coming up and the boys (plus two archangels and cas) plan one for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luci has a bit of an attachment to the sombrero.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thehush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehush/gifts).



"You're kidding.."

"I'm not."

"You mean you've never done it before? Not once?'

"Nope."

"But.. how? I mean, you're beautiful?"

"I've just never had the chance to do it before. Besides, if someone is going to take me, I want them to do it because they think I'm more than just 'pretty'."

Gabriel sat beside you, big whiskey eyes wide at what you were saying. Surely _someone_ had taken you to prom before?

You and Gabe talked a bit more about what the theme of your school's prom might be, what your friends would wear, what their dates would wear, who their dates were.. It made you miss home a bit. Not living at home with your father, never that, but you missed your old friends.

Not wanting to pay too much mind to missing prom, you hugged your angel and got up to leave. As you turned you felt him grab your arm. You looked down to see him with an upset expression; apology written all over his face.

"I really am sorry that you're missing your prom, sugar." He let go of your arm, and sat alone on the couch, watching you walk away.

Once you were out of sight he quickly bounced off of the couch and disappeared.

* * *

 The Winchesters jumped when Gabriel appeared out of nowhere. He was eccentric and animated in his movements as he tried to untangle all of his thoughts.

"Alright, listen up you two muttonheads, I've got a job for you that's more fun than a prank and more sweet than candy."

Dean rolled his eyes and walked away from Gabriel a little bit. "If this involves me dying in any way, shape, or form, I'm out."

"Oh, don't you worry one bit, Deano. You won't die..."

He told the brothers of his plan to give you an amazing prom. He was going to have them take you on what may or may not be an actual hunt for a few hours, then Sam would say that he forgot his laptop back at the bunker.

Sam and Dean liked the idea and listened intently on the directions that Gabriel gave them.

After they were all on the same page about what to do and when, the whiskey eyed angel as once again gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

 Gabriel was cautious about who he was going to invite next; Lucifer.

Now, Lucifer was somewhat bipolar, apparently he had been getting help from some angel, but he wouldn't share who.

Gabe looked around the dark cabin that Lucifer resided in, and tried not to make too much noise. He peered into what might he thought was the small tv room in the cabin, only to find Lucifer and.. Balthazar?

_Balthazar?_

He quickly and irritatedly put his angel blade away and stood in the doorway, sighing sassily. "Well well well, look who's _not_ dead. Won't baby bro Cas just have a field day with this one." he said, Lucifer and Balthazar looking confused. "Really, Luci? Balth? _He's_ the one treating your bipolar disorder? Figures."

"You're one to talk about not being dead, Gabey." said Balthazar. He had a point. Gabriel had faked his death more times than anyone could count, so he really couldn't blame Balthazar for hiding from Cas. "Why are you here anyway, darling brother?"

"Well apparently I showed up for a session in how to not have intense mood swings." Gabriel replied, making a candy bar appear out of nowhere. He said "I'm here to invite Lucifer to (Y/n)'s prom. You can come too, I guess." and then took a bite of his candy.

"Seriously?" Lucifer said. "You, me, (Y/n), and Balthazar have a prom? You're almost as stupid as the abortions."

"It could be fun," Balthazar interrupted, "besides, it's been a while since I've seen anyone but Lucifer here and I want to see the look on dear old Cassy's face when he sees that I'm not dead."

Gabriel once again explained what to do and when to do it. He gave the job of finding the right dress for you to Balthazar, and he told Lucifer that his job was music.

"What's your job going to be, brother?" Lucifer asked.

"Presentation." Gabriel said.

* * *

 Gabriel found Meg and Ruby in a penthouse in New York, laughing, drinking champagne, and comparing each others boy toy's of TFW.

They let Gabriel sit down and talk with them for a bit before questioning why he was there. He took another sip of champagne and told them about his plans.

"Is Clarence gonna be there?" Meg asked, wanting to have a night of fancy dress with her unicorn.

"Cas? Course! Balthazar wants to see his face when he realizes he didn't kill him." Gabriel chuckled.

"Sam, too?"

"Yeah, Ruby. Sammy, too. If I find out you're trying to get him hooked on your bitch blood again you're gone, okie dokie?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and continues drinking her champagne along with Meg. They said goodbye to Gabriel when he left and immediately disappeared to go find themselves some dresses.

* * *

"What do you mean there wasn't actually a hunt? Why did you drive me three hours out and three hours back if there wasn't a hunt?" you yelled when you, Sam, and Dean entered the bunker.

"It's complicated, (Y/n). We, uh, we sort of needed to get you out of the bunker for a little bit..." Dean said, being his usual subtle self.

"....and _why,_ pray tell, did you need to get me out of the bunker?"

Sam huffed a nervous laugh and threw his arm around you, walking you to the living room of the bunker.

"Why is it so dark in here?" you asked.

In an instant the light was flipped on and music started blasting and everyone shouted "Surprise!!"

You were stunned at the sudden heightening of all of your senses, but when you realized what was going on all you could do was smile.

"Hey, sugar!" Gabriel said as he found his way over to you.

"Gabriel.. what is this?"

"Well, I felt bad that you had to miss your prom in order to stay safe from your pops, so I decided that we would give you your very own prom. Not many girls can say that their prom consisted of two hunters," he gestured to Sam, who was drinking the punch, and Dean, who was spiking the punch bowl, "three archangels," he pointed to Lucifer, Balthazar, and himself, "one blue eyed cutie patootie", he snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, soon joined by Meg. "and  couple of very sexy demon girls who love to have a good time," he nodded over to Ruby, who was on her way over to Sam, and Meg, who was already liplocked with Cas.

You gaped at how beautiful the bunker was. Dimmed lights, the air itself seemed to have a slight glimmer, and you could _feel_ the intensity of the grace radiating from all of the angels present.

"Um.. Gabe.." you said, your eyes stuck on Lucifer.

"Yeah?"

"What's.. What's your brother wearing?"

Gabriel wasn't sure what you meant until he saw what you were seeing.

 

 

"Oh.. that.. yeah.. Luci has a bit of an attachment to the sombrero."

"..and why?"

"Nobody really knows..."

The two of you laughed awkwardly at Lucifer and continued talking for a few more minutes.

As the night went on there was dancing, people spitting out the punch because Dean may have spiked it a little too much, Cas looking very offended when he saw Balthazar was alive, Lucifer bragging about his sombrero some, Meg taking Cas away to somewhere more private, Ruby tempting Sam to drink some demon blood, to which he shoved her away and stormed across the room from her, and you and Gabriel.

It was perfect, because there ain't no prom like a supernatural prom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Thehush for requesting a continuation of the Gabriel series! I had no intention of continuing it, but if someone requests a continuation I'll do it!


End file.
